


We Are All Puppets, On Someone Else’s Stage

by TeamImprov



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood and Injury, Found Family, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Wilt Bozer Whump, riley davis whump, the ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamImprov/pseuds/TeamImprov
Summary: Mac and the team find the Ghost’s final bomb and Mac is faced with the very real possibility that he may have to make the ultimate sacrifice for the ones he loves.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	We Are All Puppets, On Someone Else’s Stage

“Mac, please don’t do this to me, man.” Jack begs, his voice laced with heartbreak. 

“You have to, Jack.” Mac’s small smile is sad; he knows what he’s asking and he knows it’s too much. 

“I can’t,” Jack whispers. “You know I can’t. Not like this.” 

“It’s the only way,” Mac tries to make his voice stronger but he’s so tired. “I’ve made my choice. Now you have to.” 

“I can’t choose, man.” Jack chokes. “It’s asking too much.” 

“Jack,” Mac frowns, there’s so much he needs to say and so little time. There’s no going back, now. They’ve made their choices in life, and every single one of them has led them to this moment. They always knew it would. Eventually. “Please.” 

“No,” Jack can’t look at him anymore, his expression radiating the betrayal of the choice Mac is forcing him to confront. “It’s too much. You know I’d do anything for you but not...it’s too much to ask.” 

Mac can barely keep his eyes open and he knows the time is almost up. They’ve been through so much together, this is just one more thing. Mac knows Jack well enough to know that he can survive this. He’ll find a way to move past it and continue on with his life. 

It’s not what Mac wants either, but it’s the card that’s been dealt. 

“You have to choose.” Mac whispers, his eyes fluttering and he fights against the bone weary fatigue washing over him. Just a few minutes longer. He can stay awake just a few moments more.

He has to.

His eyes fade over to the timer…it’s so close now. 

Three…

“Mac, don’t do this!” 

Two…

“Jack-” It’s too late. 

One…

“TIME!” Bozer yells as the buzzer chimes. Mac rolls his eyes, pulling the blanket closer to his chin, as Jack falls back in his seat. The rumble of the jet engines is enough to lull Mac to sleep. 

“Thank god that round’s done, man.” Jack sighs deeply with relief. “I didn’t think we were gonna survive that one.” 

“That’s not how the game works, Jack.” Riley says, throwing a pillow that lands with a solid thud against Jack’s chest. “You still have to answer the question on the card.” 

“No way,” Jack says, fluffing the pillow and shoving it behind his head. 

“You have to decide.” Mac insists. “You drew the card. If you don’t answer we lose two more points.” 

“You already lost three because you didn’t answer before the timer.” Bozer reminds them and Jack glares at him. 

“Not helping,” Jack says. “And I thought you were on my team?” 

“No, I’m on your team.” Mac says, eyes closed and sleep looming. He’s not sure he’s making it to the end of the game this time. “Boz and Riles are the other team.” 

“Oh,” Jack contemplates, scratching his chin. “Well in that case, now I really don’t think I’m answering. They can have our two points.” 

“They don’t get the points.” Mac tells him before giving up, it’s not really worth it. 

“We’re up by fifteen anyway.” Riley says. “But you pulled the card so you have to answer.”

“Fine,” Jack concedes. “If it’ll get ya’ll off my back. What was the question again?” 

“If you could only watch one movie series for the rest of your life, and the other would cease to exist, what would you choose - Star Wars or Die Hard?” Mac reminds him. 

“Oh, right.” Jack says, pondering. “I’m gonna have to go with Die Hard.” 

“Big surprise.” Riley says and blocks the pillow that comes hurtling back in her direction. 

“See, was that so hard?” Bozer asks and Mac can’t help but smile. 

“Yes, it was, Wilt.” Jack tells him. “Yes it was.” 

“Well, it’s over now.” Mac says, hoping that ends the game. He’s always exhausted after a mission - completely and utterly beat. This one seemed to go on forever. At least they were successful, no death on their hands this time. 

If every success chips away at every failure then at least this one helps tip the scale in the right direction. 

“I think it’s our turn,” Riley says and picks a card from the top of the deck that Bozer holds out to her. He turns on the timer. 

One minute on the clock. 

Mac listens, eyes still closed, allowing himself to drift off. He knows they’ll understand. Jack won’t mind being on his own for the rest of the game. They can go on without him. 

“If you could only pick one of the following superpowers, what would it be?” Riley reads. “Bulletproof skin, teleportation, or super strength?”

“Easy, bulletproof skin.” Bozer says without a moment's hesitation. 

“That would come in handy in our line of work,” Mac chimes in. With how often they get shot at, and actually shot on the really unfortunate days, it could be a lifesaver. 

“Well, I choose teleportation.” Riley says, putting the card at the bottom of the deck. 

“I already have super strength,” Jack says, ignoring the exaggerated eye rolls from Bozer and Riley. “And I have perfectly good tac gear, so I say teleportation also.” 

“It’s not your turn.” Riley reminds him. “You don’t have to pick.” 

“Well, why did you guys always get the fun questions and we get the hard ones?” Jack complains. “Right Mac?”

Three sets of eyes turn to the couch the blond is balled up on. His blue eyes, which have been closed for a while, are more relaxed as soft snores radiate out from beneath the blanket pulled up over his nose. 

“Think we lost one,” Jack says with a faint smile and hopes that maybe, if only for a few hours, Mac can sleep easily before the weight of the world comes crashing down on his shoulders again.

“Yeah, I was wondering how long he was gonna hold out.” Riley says, yawning herself. They’re all exhausted, could probably sleep through the jet crashing at this point. “Glad to see he’s finally resting.” 

“Think it’s safe to say you guys won,” Jack tells the still-awake agents. “It’s about time we follow his lead and get some shut eye ourselves.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Riley says, huddling deeper into her own blankets and stretching out as much as possible in her seat. 

“I know, I’m beat.” Bozer says. “I think I could sleep for a week.” 

“Nap time’s gonna have to wait, Bozer.” Matty’s voice rings through the comfortable silence. “And we’re going to need Mac wide awake for this one.” 

“I’m up.” Mac’s voice is groggy, blond hair messy, as he pulls himself into a slumped sitting position. 

“Good,” Matty says. “Because the LAPD just found a massive IED with your name on it.”

“Is it-” Mac swallows nervously. He knows... deep down he’s been waiting for this since the catacombs in Paris when he found out there was a device out there just for him. 

“Yes,” Matty answers before Mac even has the chance to finish asking and he feels his stomach twist. 

Apparently not even death can stop a Ghost. 

To Be Continued.


End file.
